Quarter
by MadoHomu
Summary: In a bar enjoying her lonely drink, Homura thought about the fun times she had in the past until dinosaurs and monsters attacked the bar and she died. MadoHomu AU


Quarter

In a bar enjoying her lonely drink, Homura thought about the fun times she had in the past until dinosaurs and monsters attacked the bar and she died. MadoHomu AU

* * *

They have so much memories and fun together that it was impossible for them to even think about getting separate from each other.

But, they still did in the end.

Homura, 23 this year, went into a random bar and the first thing she did was to walk up the bar table and sat on an empty seat. She glanced over her shoulder, silently watching a few other people partying in the next V.I.P room and singing karaoke through the translucent door. Others were talking about business while more were having fun and dancing.

But for Homura, her motive for coming to the bar was just to drink.

She signaled a bartender over and stated what she would like to drink before the bartender departed to get what Homura wanted. Afterwards, she then slouched on her seat, patiently waiting for her drink to arrive.

* * *

_"Madoka!" Homura chirped as she walked up to Madoka who was sitting behind her table in her bedroom. Her mother had let Homura in and since Madoka didn't seem to know she was visiting, Homura went up to Madoka's bedroom by herself._

_"Wow Homura! You scared me!" Madoka turned before she pouted, desperately hiding the piece of paper she was doodling under a book as she frowned kiddingly at Homura._

_"Sorry. You look so secretive and stuff and I was hoping that I could take a peek of what you are drawing." Homura confessed._

_"Naughty Homura." Madoka went forward and pinched Homura's cheeks as she smiled. "You should at least warn me before you suddenly just stand beside me and call my name."_

_"How? Throw a coin on your head so to tell you that I'm behind you?"_

_Madoka giggled. "That's a fantastic idea."_

_Homura smiled at the fact that Madoka was laughing before she shook her head. "No that wouldn't do. It'll get you rich. You are in a daze lately after all." She joked._

_"I can do that to you too so that's fair." Madoka stuck out her tongue. "And it's not that I'm in a daze, I just couldn't hear you."_

_"Right..." Homura drawled, unconvinced._

* * *

The bartender returned and placed the glass wine right in front of Homura before he went off to do his business. Homura picked up the wine glass and swirled the content as she stare wearily at the dark purple liquid before she started taking sips of it. She doesn't like wine, not even a bit. But this was the bitterest drink she could ask for here in the bar. It suits her mood.

* * *

_"Do you know what is the day today?" Madoka spoke merrily, walking down the street beside Homura as they were walking back home from school._

_"Tuesday?"_

_"No, silly." Madoka childishly rolled her eyes. "Today is the sixth year since the very first day we became friends! It's out 8th anniversary!"_

_"You... take note of the day we became friends?" Homura raised an eyebrow, stopping on her track as she was too surprise to even register what Madoka has just said._

_Madoka stopped to and stood beside Homura. "Yeap! I record it in my diary the first day I met you. I didn't told you for the last seven years since I find it rather childish to even think about it. But now, I just decided to tell you out of fun." Madoka nodded her head to herself._

_"Madoka..." Homura's lips curled up into a small smile as her eyes softened. She the jumped onto Madoka and wrapped her arms around her tightly._

_"Whoa, Homura! Are you alright?" Madoka gasped._

_"Even things like this... you actually remember them..." Homura whispered as she sniffed. "You're too cute too be true."_

_Madoka softly pat on Homura's back. "You're cute too!"_

_Homura pulled away from their hug and stared solemnly into Madoka's eyes. "To make up for the seven years, I'll bring you to somewhere nice to celebrate! And also for the endless years we're going to celebrate this day together!" Homura grinned happily._

_"Alright!" Madoka nodded her head. Her eyes wavered for a moment but she shook her head, deciding to push those thoughts away as she let herself getting pulled by Homura to the place she wanted to introduce to her._

* * *

Homura smiled at the memory before she took another sip of her drink. Her eyes slowly went distant and the jazz music playing in the bar soon become so soft that it meant nothing to Homura's ears. All her mind were just clouded with her own memories and thoughts.

* * *

_It was only just a few months after both Homura and Madoka graduated from college at 20. Madoka asked Homura out one day, and the latter thought that they would be having a fun night-out_

_"Why... Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

_Madoka tugged onto the hem of her dress and looked away guiltily. Her grip tightened around the box she was holding with her two hands. "I don't want our last memories to be the sad ones." She whispered incoherently._

_"But!-" Homura yelled, her sentence cut off and was left hanging there without continuing. She lowered her gaze before she looked back at Madoka again._

_"For how long will you be gone?" She muttered._

_"I have no idea. We might be coming back in a year, or two, or five or maybe never." Madoka's voice was turning into a whisper. "It all depends on my mom's job. I would be studying university there. We're taking this late evening flight."_

_Homura bit her lips and to prevent that whimper to escape from her lips. She closed her eyes and gave a slow, calm sigh and looked up, trying her best to look as normal as she could. "We can chat online and stuff, you know."_

_"Yeah." Madoka's ace brightened up and nodded her head._

_Homura's eyes then drifted to the box in Madoka's hand. Madoka looked down at the box and gave a sot smile, lifting her arms up and stretching her arms forward to show Homura the box. "This is or you. Those days when I doodle and draw on papers and stuffs. I'm preparing notes and drawings or you so that you'll never forget me as a friend."_

_Homura took the box slowly and put it against her chest. She closed her eyes before opening them and softening her gaze at Madoka. "I didn't prepare any gift because you didn't give me a chance to do so." She muttered before digging into her pocket and took out quarter. "Take this and remember me. And also to remember the country too." Homura attempted a joke to lift their sprits up._

_Madoka took the quarter and placed it on her chest, nodded many times till her neck was becoming sore. Tears were already forming in her eyes and she couldn't stand it anymore as the tears started lowing down her cheeks like tap water._

_Homura closed the distance and gave her a hug. They stayed there or a full five minutes before Madoka dry her tears and said she had to go. Homura could have stopped her. She has the ability to do so. But her mouth and hands wouldn't react to what he brain was telling her to do and before she knew it, Madoka was already in her car, driving down the street._

* * *

Homura placed the wine glass down and took a deep breathe. She lifted her hand and wiped a tear that was beginning to form in her eye. If Madoka didn't leave, today they should be celelbrating their14thh year anniversary since they became friends when they first met at Mami's funeral because she died in the traffic accident and they all go to her house and party.

Their fourteen years of friendship, was it all for nothing. They tried online chat and things. But the time Homura was experiencing in her country was directly opposite of Madoka. She was experiencing day and she would be experiencing night. They started talking lesser and lesser and soon, they stopped talking and their only way of communicating and being together was all lost.

It was the end.

Homura sighed. She shook her head and wrapped her fingers around the thin neck of the glass wine and lifted it up, about to drink her wine again when she could feel a hard, small and cold metal object hit her head. Homura yelped for a moment and turned to look at what the object that hit her head, to only find a quarter on the floor. She jumped down from her seat, still ignoring everything around her and went to pick up the coin from the floor. She stood up and stare at the quarter in her hand and immediately, a memory flashed across her mind.

* * *

_"Naughty Homura! You should at least warn me before you suddenly just stand beside me and call my name."_

_"How? Throw a coin on your head so to tell you that I'm behind you?"_

_"That's a fantastic idea."_

_"No that wouldn't do. It'll get you rich. You are in a daze lately after all."_

_"I can do that to you too so that's fair. And it's not that I'm in a daze, I just couldn't hear you."_

_"Right..."_

* * *

Homura widened her eyes and looked up from the coin in her hand and stared at the woman standing right in front of her.

She has pink hair.

And pink eyes.

And that gentle and angelic smile that only she have in the world.

"Hey Homura, how have you been?" The woman waved.

Homura cupped her hand as a whimper escaped from her mouth and there was no way she could stop it this time. She put down her hand and then broke into a genuine smile , for the first time in the past three years without Madoka.

"Very good Madoka. How about you?"

* * *

A/n:

Quarter means a coin. You should know that right?

This story isn't a crappy parody fic because I'm sincerely dedicating this to CashBanky who allow me to fart in her house. Also to make up to her for being an annoying and faggot-y enemy.

There you are, the long awaited fic. I've gotten rid of the other one that I planned longer ago because it's starting to turn to a parody fic and it's pointless to use that to dedicate that for you either anyway. Hope you like this though.


End file.
